Morenatsu: Note's Tale: Torahiko's Route
by Note-Tsuki
Summary: Note Tsuki (Hiroyuki) is returning to Minasato after five years to see his friends! My fanfiction of Morenatsu, based on Torahiko's route.
1. Chapter 1

Morenatsu: Note's Tale.  
Aug. 1st.

Home-

"Gah!" I sighed, the summer warmth killing me. "I have nothing to do..."  
"Note, its summer, you have plenty to do! Oh, that reminds me- your friend sent you a letter."  
"Friend?" I asked, surprised, as she tossed me an envelope. The hand writing was crappy, worse than mine (and mine was severely awful). So he wanted me to visit, hmm...! "MOM! I'M GOING HOME!"

* * *

Bus-

Its been five years since I'd been to Minasato, I wonder how everyone is? Juuichi's probably tough as ever, and I wonder if Shin-kun is still introverted. "Hmm..." Looking over I saw a rabbit singing. Her green eyes we're almost the same shade as my short hair, and her fur was brown. "You sing good." I say shyly.  
"Oh? You heard that? Haha! Thanks!" She cheerfully replied. It seems she was the out going type.  
-Minasato ahead, please press the button if you're getting off.-  
"Yeah, I am!" I said. Just then the girl pressed the button, and I looked over.  
"I didn't know a human teenager lived in the village." She smirked.  
"Oh, I'm just visiting for the summer."  
"Hmm...I wonder if you're the one everyone was talking about..." With that, the bus pulled up. She was faster than me, so before I even stood up, she was walking off the bus.  
"Huh."

* * *

Bus Stop-

I got off the bus & looked around. "I think I remember the way to my grandparents house. Maybe that way-" Just as I turned to the left suddenly the bushes rustled. Then a giant popped out.  
?: "Oooowaaoooooo!"  
"Tor-Torahiko!?" I exclaimed, looking up at him while he laughs.  
Tora: "Hmm, Note...did you shrink?" He teases, patting my head.  
"Er...you just ate a mushroom!"  
Tora: "Hey now! Only Shun-san would get those video game jokes." He blushes, looking serious.  
"You understood it, didn't you?" I laughed, then confusion hit me. "You didn't wait here all this time for me, did you?"  
Tora: "Wah-what?! No! I just new the bus would be running at morning, noon, and night..." He mumbles something, but I didn't catch it, "I'm just glad you're not late, because we're throwing you a welcoming party at Raimon!" With that, he grabs for my hand, and starts to pull.  
"Wait! I have to drop off my luggage at my grandparents house." The I paused, and looked around. "Speaking of which, um..could you..."  
Tora: "What was that?" He asks, grinning.  
"Could you show me the way? I don't...remember the way..."  
Tora: "What!? Haha! Its just past the rice fields, come on!" This time, he didn't grab for my hand.

* * *

Ricefields-

Tora: "Phew, its been too long."  
"The village really hasn't changed, has it?"  
Tora: "Well, besides new souvenirs, nope. It stayed the same, probably waiting for you to return."  
I smile at that. If Mother Nature didn't hate me so much I might believe it, but I appreciated the words. "You haven't changed much either."  
Tora: "Wah?" He pouts, looking worried.  
"Well, you're like the village. Sure, the trees have gotten taller and there are new houses, but you're still the same old tiger thats my best friend, right?"  
Tora blushes, then laughs. "Yeah, oh...look, we're here. See you at Raimon!" With that he runs off. Torahiko...he's to upbeat, hehe.

* * *

House-

"Grandpa, Grandma, I'm home!"  
"Oh, Note-chan, welcome dear. You're room is just over there." I spend the next fifteen minutes getting unpacked and ready, and then I realize I'm late.  
"I'm going to a welcoming party at Raimon's! I'll be back later!"  
"Oh, be home before dinner."

* * *

Raimon-

Shin: "Late for you're own party."  
"Its been forever Shin!"  
Kouya: "Whats up Note?"  
"Nothing much, haha, how about you Kouya?"  
Juuichi: "Tsuki-san, why did you not call me over the years?"  
"Oh...uh, Juuichi-sempai, I'm sorry I was just busy and forgot." Then everyone else was asking questions, and I felt trapped.  
Tora: "OK! We're all friends here, why don't we relax?" Bless you Tora, I sighed. Even if when I was a kid I loved groups, over the years I'd become socially awkward.

Eventually everyone showed up. I met Soutaro and caught up with Juuichi, Kouya, Ryouji, Shun-san, Shin, Tatsu-nii, Kounosuke, and of course Torahiko. It seems Juuichi was still in judo, Shin was extroverted as ever, Kouya had started a band, Tatsu-nii was a drunkard (Who became a sex ofender...ughuu), Shun still loved video games (we joked about Tora eating mushrooms from Mario), Kyouji and Sou we're on the soccer club, Kounosuke was up to his usual antics, and Tora was even a epic swimmer.

Eventually the food was done and I had to sit down somewhere (after being tossed around to talk). Even if it was a welcoming party for me, everyone was talking. I guessed they didn't get days off of club activities alot. Looking around I noticed Torahiko was staring at me, so I gave in and sat next to him. "Mind if I sit down?" I asked, grinning.  
Tora: "Sure! Ahahah!" He looked victorious.  
"I'm kinda envious, everyone had five years to bond together and I was left out." I sighed, leaning back and taking a bite.  
Tora: "Well's whose fault was that?" I mumbled an apology, not audibly though. "Besides, I'm sure you have alot of friends in the city."  
"..." I sigh.  
Tora: "What was that, I couldn't hear you?"  
"...no!" I exhale, pouting.  
Tora: "WHAT?!" He yells, causing everyone to look over.  
"Well its not like I tried, I spent most of the first year complaining about the move. So everyone just left me alone." Everyone kept staring, so I just yelled, "If it makes you feel better I regret not calling."  
Juuichi: "Come on Tsuki, you must have some friends."  
"I sit with the Anime club, thats about it."  
Kounosuke: "Worse than Shin, huh?"  
"..." I glare at him. "Be quiet."  
Tatsu-nii: "Note...! I -hic- want to make up for your time being friendless!" He says, the sake evident on his breath.  
"Its not like I was friendless, I just didn't call you guys." I blush pouting.

Its true I spent most of the year talking to people in the club, bur I never got close to anyone. I always did feel lonely, why didn't I call? Or visit? Its only an hour away...now that I'm thinking about, I feel really stupid. Tora suddenly picks me up by the stomach and twirls me around. "Wah-ah-tora-stop!" I yell betwen spins.  
Tora: "Gahahaha! Give us a speech Note!" He demands, sitting me down. Balancing against the wall, I look up.  
"Well...ah..."  
Kouya: "Come on! We're all friends here, no need to be shy!"  
"Ugh...its been five years, so lets make this summer count!" I yell, looking around.  
Everyone: "WELCOME BACK, NOTE!"


	2. Chapter 2

AUGUST 2ND-

House-  
Phew, yesterday was exhausting. I ate too much, and I feel like I didn't socialize enough. Er, or maybe I socialized too much? Either way, today I have to take it easy, no big compah! Oh, yeah, didn't we plan to go to the beach? Hmm…oh well, when it happens it happens! "What to do today…AH! I've got it! It'll visit the candy shop, I miss their mint icrecream. With a sigh, I got up and got dressed, then jogged out of my house.

Rice Fields-  
As I was running I noticed how blue the sky was, and stop, Wow…the rice fields look wonderful I wonder why I never noticed before. The time in the city must've made me subconsciously miss the view of Minasato. Hmm, they're not fully grown yet, to bad I won't get to be there when they are cut. Ah, wait, I shouldn't think like that, it'll spoil my return. It has only been a day, and I'm already feeling anxious.

?: "Tsuki, what are you doing here?!" I heard the gruff voice from behind me, and snapped from my daze with a jump, I realize its Juuichi.  
"Oh…uh, sorry Juuichi-sempai! Don't scare me!" I sigh, and he gives me that face. Is he angry? Upset? Juuichi, why won't you tell me!  
Juuichi: "Anyone would yell out like that if they saw their friend staring up at the sky."  
"Right, sorry, just day dreaming." His face looks down, and then I feel guilty.  
Juuichi: "So it wasn't heat stroke or anything. Speaking of, why are you out here?"  
"I'm taking a walk to the candy store for some icecream, are you coming home from judo practice?"  
Juuichi: "Yeah, I am, theres a tournament coming up. I've been training hard since this morning." THIS MORNING?! Juuichi, you're tougher than I thought.  
"A tournament? I've never seen you at judo, so I'll have to come cheer for you, if its alright."  
Juuichi: "I don't mind, now I can't be clumsy in the match." He mumbles something, but I don't catch it.  
"Well, see you Juuichi-sempai!"  
Juuichi: "Alright, see you Note." With that he walks off. Hmm.  
"Wait, Ju-" I turn to invite him but he's already gone. Damn, too slow.

Candy Store-  
"AH! IT'S ALL SO WONDERFUL!" I giggle with delight, savoring the mint ice cream on my tongue. The city has ice cream sure, but something about the Candy Store's Mint always hit me.  
Tora: "Hey Note!" I hear a voice from behind me, and turn on the bench to see its Tora. I suddenly take up a very defensive position, holding the ice cream close to my mouth.  
"…if you want ice cream Torahiko, buy it yourself. I'm not falling for the 'I turn around, then you jump up and eat it all' trick."  
Tora: "You don't trust me?!" He pouts, tears coming to his eyes.  
"I've gone five years living in the city and watching countless anime, that won't work on me." I grin, licking the icecream. Tora then grins devilishly and walks up.  
Tora: "Haha, the old jump-up-and-bite? How about I just-" And with that, he bends down, my defenses dropped for a second, and bites half the soft-serve cone off.  
"To-Torahiko!" I pout, looking at the mess that's left. He triumphantly licks his lips, and laughs.  
Tora: "Come on, you we're provoking me!" I glare at him, and then look at my cone like it was murdered. "Fine, fine, you win. I'll buy you some more, I prefer vanilla anyway."

A few moments later he returns with two cones of ice cream from the store, and I (hastily finishing off the previous cone) take the mint one and enjoy. "Thanks, I was only joking you know."  
Tora: "Well, you looked so angry, I thought you might turn into Juuichi." He smiles, and I admit its funny so I laugh. "How's remembering the routes of the village?"  
"Hmm…I have no shame in admitting I only know the route from my grandparents house to here." Then I pause. "Oh, and to Raimon and the bus stop."  
Tora: "Then shouldn't you send alittle more time charting a map than eating ice cream."  
"Gluttony is my sin on my days off, shew shew." I pretend to brush him off, and he acts the part and stands up.  
"Ah, but pride is mine, so come on!" He grabs my wrist and jerks me up (gosh, my cone didn't fall, but if it had….O^O`).

I spend the next hour rediscovering the town with Torahiko. We don't talk much, and I spend most of my time laughing at his jokes or admiring the beauty of the scene. All in all, it was a day well spent, and I managed to finish my ice cream.

August 3rd~

Candy Store-

"Hmm…I know it's bad for me….ughuu." I sigh, entering the candy store for the second day in a row. My belly isn't huge, but I'd be lying if I said I was thin (it's less than Kounousuke's atleast.) . I even have love handles T-T. I'm sure Juuichi-san would be yelling at me if he was here, and Tora would just laugh at me. With that thought in mind I look around paranoid, then walk in. Eh…no….wait….is that? "Shin-san?" I ask hesitantly, and he turns to look at me.  
Shin: "Hey Note." He brushes me off, looking at the candies.  
"I didn't take you as a chocolate fan." I grin, following his eyes.  
Shin: "Yes…well….I enjoy the cheap chocolates here." He blushes, then composes himself. "I see your stomach has grown, too much mint?" Touché Shin.  
"Haha, it jiggles at bit. Want me to buy you some chocolates, it's the least I could do for a friend."  
Shin: "No, I have i-" Before he finish, I grab some of the candy he was staring out, and buy it along with my ice cream.  
"Now, don't give me that look. I'm trying to be friendly." He sighs, and then takes the bag I offer.

Shin: "It seems some things never change." He sighs, biting into a piece of candy.  
"Huh?"  
Shin: "You're as stubborn as you were when we were kids." OFCOURSE I AM! HAHAHAHA.  
"Thanks. I'll just take that as a compliment." Grinning, I lick my ice cream satisfied.  
I spend the next hour talking to Shin and catching up, but he has to leave eventually. Its good to be social, even if just a little bit.


End file.
